Paige from the Past
by Candace Marie
Summary: Paige meets the Charmed Sisters during Season 2, how will this change the fate of the universe? After baby Matthew is called as abondoned it is Paige who is called to return baby Matthew to his mother and come face to face with her family and her destiny.
1. Missing Baby

Paige from the Past

Chapter One: Missing Baby

"Police station, Matthews," Paige's boss, Mr. Cowen call, as a file was handed to her from one of her coworkers. She opened it up and flipped through it. Matthew Van Lewen was kidnapped from his parents Gilbert and Alexandra van Lewen and abandoned and Paige was to pick up the baby from some girls who were caring for baby Matthew. She was to go to Prescott Street and return him to the police station where his mother would be waiting. It seemed simple enough but Paige had a feeling this wouldn't be as simple as all that. These things never were. She got into her car and drove to the Halliwell Manor, she hadn't reconized the address but once she was in front of the address she did. This house seemed to be from a forgotten memory, from something she had half-dreamed and almost-remembered. She didn't know these girls; the Halliwell sisters, and yet she did. After her parents had died, she had researched her real parents, or at least her real mother and she had come to the belief that their mother ….might have been hers, although she had no idea how to approach that with the Halliwell sisters. "Get a grip, Paige," she told herself. They wouldn't recognize her, this was crazy. She took a deep breathe and got out of the car swinging her bag over her arm, and walked up the all too short walk to the house. She rung the doorbell and waited. She smiled nervously as the door swung open, and a pretty brunette opened the door. "Hello," Paige said with a smile, "I'm from the Department of Social Services, I'm here to take Matthew to his real parents."

"I'm Phoebe," the girl said with a smile, "and you are?"

"Paige, Paige Matthews," Paige said smiling as she shook the girls hand. She thought she felt something but she shook it off but the girl's...Phoebe's smile faltered as she opened the door wider.

"Won't you please come in...Paige, right?"

"Right," Paige said following Phoebe into the house.

"Prue, Piper!" she heard and heard heels clicking against the floor. She turned her head at the approaching sound and then she saw them in the room, but not walking in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Who are you?" she heard and met the green eyes of a dark haired woman.

"I'm Paige...Paige Matthews, I'm from the Department of Social Services. I'm here to get Matthew."

"You look familiar. Piper, doesn't she look familiar."

"I think so...maybe she's been to the club."

"Yes, I have. I have been to the club. P3. I have been to P3."

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"Paige, these are my sisters Prue and Piper."

"Look, I've got deadlines. I'm just going to take Matthew and I'm going to go. It's been real nice meeting you."

"Guys, I can't keep freezing her."

"Paige, we need to talk."

"About what? Right now, I need to get Matthew back to his mother, and you are obstructing my duties."

"Woah, are you sure you aren't a cop."

"No, but I know one."

"Paige, wait."

"Let her go, Phoebe." Paige grabbed Matthew's carseat and headed out of the house. She shook hands with the other two sisters and felt something again.

"What was that?"

"That's what we want to know," Piper replied.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"I've already told you, I'm Paige Matthews. I was adopted."

"Do you know who your real parents were?" Phoebe asked.

"Look, Phoebe as nice as this is, I do have to get Matthew to polics station. Dectetive Morris is waiting on me."

"Daryl, you know Daryl?" Prue asked.

"Yes, and I've got to go. I will be back."


	2. Police Station

The Police Station

A lone woman opened the door to her green bug and pulled out a carseat with a blue blanket that looked home knitted and a matching blue monkey that appeared to be knitted as well. She pulled back the blanket and examined the baby carefullly before brushing her lips gently across the baby's forehead and whispering to him before hefting the carseat up and grabbing her bag. The doors to the police station swung open as she approached them as if by magic. She headed purposefully toward a familiar desk at the police station.

"Ms. Matthews."

"Dectetive, how is your family?" she asked setting the carseat down on his desk as she took a moment to wipe a few stray strands of her black hair away from her forehead and a few drops of prespiration away as well.

"Shelia and the kids are good, Ms. Matthews."

"Please, Detective, call me Paige."

"The Halliwell sisters are alright...Paige?"

"Yes," she said with a smile, before putting her hands on her hips, "Although they are a little ...strange," she commented, searching for the right words to describe them.

"All people are a little strange. Word has reached me of your nuerosis as well."

"Touche," she replied, not offended. "I guess it would be more strange to be normal, wouldn't it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"How well do you know the Halliwells?" she asked and he visable tensed.

"They are good people, Ms. Matthews, if you are thinking of investigating them, you are barking up the wrong tree. Prue Halliwell used to date my partner, Andy Trudeau."

"I think I remember reading about him in the paper. He died quite tragically, did he not? I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

"Yes, he died saving the sisters from an assissin," he told her. She nodded.

"I trust you can handle Matthew. There is some place I need to be."

"Of course, Paige. Don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry...we always end up crosses paths, do we not?" and with that she left leaving Darryll staring after her.

Darryl Morris stared after Paige Matthews for a moment, shaking his head more than a little confused. Ever since he had met Paige Matthews she had reminded him of someone; it was just now that it hit him. She reminded him of Prudence Halliwell, without the secrets. Sure, there were things in her past she didn't share with him or anyone else for that matter but who didn't have a past filled with tragedy. He always assumed the quiet aurora that sometimes surrounded her had to do with the death of her parents. She was a smart, stubborn girl with a generous heart and yet she had a closed demenor sometimes. Whenever she showed up in his office it was usually with a coffee and a smile and she always asked about Shelia and the boys. Still, if she ws snooping into the Halliwells they had to be made aware, He picked up his office phone and dialed the house on Prescott street. "Hello Prue."

"Buiseness or pleasure. Hello Darryl, what's up?"

"Do you know a woman by the name of Paige Matthews?"

"She's a recent aquainance, why?"

"She was just in here asking questions about you and your sisters. I don't know what she knows but she interested Prue. I know you girls can handle yourself. Paige is a good person, she'll make a good social worker one day."

"What do you mean will make? I thought she was already a social work, Darryl."

"Well, she will be as soon as they promote her."

"I see. Thank you, Darryl. We'll be careful."

"There's not a demon or something after her, is there? Would hate for something to happen to a girl that nice."

"We'll keep you posted as we always do."


	3. Past

Past

High on a hill, in the middle of town, a building very familiar to most people sat. It had been originally built in 1796, torn down and built at least five times since then, yet the original formation still stood, as a testimony to the faith of all those who attended church here, who had ever attended church here. The building now appeared to be made of marble and had wide stain glass windows and doors. It was a place of worship. Inside were the familiar hard bench seats in which the congregation sat to hear the inspirational words of their preacher. This was also the place that a young mother with her lover had dropped off a beautiful forbidden baby girl wrapped in a yellow blanket the borne the letter 'P'.

Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell had kept the little girl for one week. She had had one week in which her family was complete and whole. One week in which to enjoy her whole family, her four beautiful daughters, her mother, and her whitelighter lover. One week that she had cherished more than any other before or since in her all too short life. That one week, she had nearly jumped out of her body any time the Elders had jingled for her lover. Patty and Penny had taken only one picture of her daughter that she didn't name. In was in a locket that she always wore, on the back written simply had been 'Baby' P. Halliwell. Sam hadn't minded that she had given their daughter the same name as her other daughters. She hadn't wanted to give her up.

"Mother, isn't she beautiful?" Patty had asked her mother.

"Yes, Patty, she's beautiful. I haven't seen such a pretty baby since Phoebe was born,"

"Are you sure we can't keep her. Maybe..."

"Patty, we have been through this. 'They' will find out, and we all know what kind of power 'they' have. They could take the girls' destiny away. The world needs the Charmed Ones."

"What about her destiny?"

"It will reveal itself in time. We will have to bind her powers. We're lucky she didn't orb in the hospital."

"Do you really think that's possible, Mother?"

"I don't know, Patty. A whitelighter and a witch, it has never happened before. We just don't know what's possible. That's what worries me. I don't want this child's parents afraid of her, that's why we will bind her powers. We are just lucky Nicholas doesn't know about her. Besides, when the girls came from the future, there were three girls, not four. We can't risk screwing up the future."

"What about Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."

"I'll make a potion, just like the one I made so that Prue and Piper don't even remember having powers."

"Maybe we could destroy Nicholas and bring her back."

"I don't know, Patty." Penny took the new baby into her arms. "She kind of looks like me, don't you think. The shape of those eye's remind me of Mom." A shadow passed over Penny's face. "The sooner you take her to a church the better. She will be raised by wonderful parents. She will be safe from the demons that keep coming after the girls."

"Sam?" she called, her mother was right. The longer she spent with the youngest P. Halliwell, the harder it was going to be. She watched for the familiar orbs to appear. He materialized and gave her a quick kiss, before her took their daughter into his arms.

"Hey there, Angel. Daddy's here. One day, I'm going to take you up to where the clouds are. Would you like to see that, Angel?"

"Sam?" Patty questioned as Penny excused herself. Sam waved his hands and light appeared around the room.

"Angel, watch this," he said as he hovered items around the room. The baby's lips twitched as she looked at him adoringly. He put the blanket up to his face and made it dissappear in blue-white orbs. "Peek-a-boo," he whispered.

"Sam, we need to bind her powers."

"Bind her powers?"

"Just her witch powers, I don't know how to bind her whitelighter powers," Patty admitted.

"You can't leave her powerless, Patty," Sam said still talking in a baby voice.

"We have to. What if a demon tracks her powers and attacks her?"

"What are you saying, Patty," Sam said, suddenly serious.

"We have to do what's best for her. She deserves a normal childhood, free from demons."

"She's not normal, Patty, and neither are you. Nothing about this situation is normal. We weren't supposed to fall in love, or have our angel. If you regret anything.."

"Sam, Sam no. I love you. You know I do. I'm trying to be unselfish. It would be extremely selfish of me to keep her, to put her life in danger, just because we are what we are, just because we broke the rules. What if the Elders were to punish her, or her sisters? They are innocent in this."

"I will always protect your girls, Patty."

"I know, Sam. If we don't do this we never will. Mother will bind her powers and we will have to leave. Within the hour, Patty was at a church her arms clutching the child in her arms as she startled a nun who had seen her. "Ma'm?" she asked. "We have a favor to ask of you. We love our baby girl more than anything in the world," Patty's voice cracked, "but we can't keep her safe. Promise me, that you will protect her."

"Give her wonderful parents, good, descent, smart, patient, parents," Sam added, as his hands shook as he held onto Patty.

"I have one request, give her a name that begins with a 'P'. It's a tradition in my family," Patty added, handing her child to the woman. Sam touched the dark hair on the child's head and made a face at her that the child tried to imitate. Then, he wrapped his arms around Patty and disappeared.

Sister Mary Agnes looked at the empty spot to the child in her arms. "It's going to be alright, child. I will find you a good home. Why this is just like a page from a storybook. Paige? Come on, Paige, I'll find you somewhere to sleep. And some food. And parents." Sister Mary Agnes had never forgot the parents or the baby girl they had left in her care. She held onto the blanket for the day when Paige would come looking, she wanted to be there to return her blanket to her.


	4. Past Lives

_A/N: This is in Season two, with some of season four mixed in since I have brought in Paige. She needs to have some of her own adventures. I don't know what her powers are going to be other than she is part-whitelighter so that means she has to orb. All the future and past lives episodes haven't taken place. Prue has quit her job at Buckland's, Phoebe hasn't gone back to school yet, and Piper has her club however she is still torn between Dan and Leo and Leo is mortal. Jenny is living with her parents since I'm not interested in having her around. Andy died, Darryl knows their secret. Not sure if I want Paige dating anyone right now. Hope that sums up where we are._

Past Lives and an Unexpected Visit

_A woman slept in her flat; exhausted from the days events, but something unexpected would occur on this night, a night that appeared to be just like any other. She was dreaming about a woman who looked much like herself. She found herself in a castle, in unfamiliar surroundings, yet somehow they appeared very familiar to her. She found herself reading from a very thick book, but the words confused her. What did she know about dragon's bane? It was like she had no control over her actions as she watched herself expertly mix the ingredients. She looked out her window and smiled, the time was drawing closer, just as soon as the stars were aligned the kingdom would be hers. They would all pay, she would make them pay._

Paige awoke gasping for breathe as she clutched at her sheets and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She got up to make herself a cup of herbal tea, that usually settled her nightmares whenever she had them. She wasn't much of a cook, but even she couldn't mess up tea. She sipped on her tea and looked up at the stars, was it just her imagination or did the stars look the same as they had in her dream? Was it a coincidence? Since her mid-teens she had had dreams of this other world, but it was the first time she had sensed something sinister in the other woman. The woman had grown up normal and had discovered powers later in life, it reminded her of a fairy tale she had once heard but couldn't quite place. She sat the cup of tea by the bed, and smuggled into her purple and red comforter trying to shake that dream that had felt all too real. She had once read that the thoughts you think before going to sleep influenced her dream, so she thought of a haven, of safety, and soon she saw an attic room and a book on the podium. She must be asleep again she thought. She saw to her delight, a beanbag chair. She smiled, she would read the book and solve the puzzle once and for all. She placed her hand in the book to get a better grip on it. The book was so heavy. She peered closer at the book. The symbol on the front, she recognized it immediately, although she didn't know what it was, it was something she had been drawing and doodling ever since she could remember, although she still didn't know what it meant. It appeared to have three circles intertwined with one another. It was a symbol of three as one, that much she knew. Once she touched it, it appeared to glow, but she ignored it. Books didn't glow, she knew that. She was an educated woman, it had to be a trick of the light. She hefted the book up and took it back to the beanbag chair. She opened the book and read. 'Book of Shadows, Melinda Warren, 1693.' Wow, this book was old, Paige thought. "Melinda Warren," Paige read outloud savoring the name, wondering if it had anything to do with her dream. She read of how Melinda had been born with three powers. The power to move things with her mind, the power to freeze time, and the power to see into the future. That must be handy, Paige thought. She read about a warliock, did those things exist. This was a handy storybook she thought. The warlock Matthew Tate whom Melinda had fallen in love with but who had exposed her as a witch, before her eyes felt heavy and that was the last thing she remembered.

"We have to find her."

"We could just go to Social Services."

"And say what Phoebe, we don't even know who or what she is."

"Um, guys," Piper added, noticing a girl in the beanbag chair.

"Well, we could come up with something, Prue. It doesn't have to always be one of your plans does it?"

"Guys,"

"Well, if you had a plan that made any sense..."

"Guys.." Piper tried again.

"Oh, so that's how you really feel. All your plans are perfect and mine are stupid."

"I didn't say that, Phoebe."

"Guys, I think that's Paige," Piper finally got in, and both her sisters stared as Paige screamed and dissappeared only to reappear.

"Freeze her." Piper tried.

"She's not freezing."

"How did I get here?" Paige asked, more than a little freaked.

"Are you a whitelighter?" Piper asked her.

"That's crazy," Phoebe added, "whitelighters freeze. Remember when you and Leo first got together and you were freezing him during all the good parts."

"Phoebe."

"Well, you did," Phoebe countered her sister.

"Well, Paige, what are you?" Prue asked her, "And why did you orb here?"

"Orb? I don't even know what that means!" Paige screamed, a little hysterical. All of a sudden, Paige fainted.

"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue, can you move her on the sofa?" Piper asked her sister.

"I just hope she doesn't come to," Prue stated. "I guess it's a good thing I quit my job. Piper, you have to go to work, you are the only income in the house right now.

"Let me know what happens with Paige," Piper stated as she left to get ready for work, leaving Prue and Phoebe to figure out who and what Paige was and why she had orbed into their house. It was a shame Leo had recently clipped his wings.


	5. Phoebe's Premonition

Phoebe learns the Truth

Paige was out cold and Phoebe and Prue looked at her, their argument long forgotten. "Do you think she knows about us, Prue?"

"I don't know, Pheebs, I'm more concerned about that ...you said Leo called it..."

"Orbing, Prue. It's a whitelighters form of transportation, similar to blinking or shimmering."

"But they aren't evil."

"Definitely not, Prue. They are like guardian angels for witches. Didn't Paige seem surprised? Fo you think she knew that she...orbed."

"I don't know, Prue. I wasn't aware that Paige was dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. Leo said that he became a whitelighter after he died in World War II, they offered him a chance to become a whitelighter. I wasn't aware that Paige was dead."

"I don't think she is, she seems as surprised by all this as we are," Phoebe became aware of Paige coming to, and she peered at Paige. "Prue, she's been reading our book."

"Well, I guess that means she's not evil."

"Paige?" Phoebe asked, as she lightly touched her face and she felt dizzy as she was thrown into a premonition. She saw black and white everywhere, and a church. She saw Sam and her mother dropping a baby off. Phoebe knew who Paige was. She wished she could tell Prue before Paige woke up but it was too late. Phoebe added the date up. Paige would have been a few months old when their mother died, depending on when her birthday was. It was possible. Was giving Paige up what had made her mother so foolhardy when attacking the 'Water Demon' that she had left Prue, Piper, and herself behind. No wonder Sam had been there. They were Paige's parents. Paige hadn't frozen when Piper had tried because she was half-witch, half-whitelighter. She wondered what Paige's powers were and what this meant to the Power of Three.

"Paige," Phoebe said, when Paige came to, looking frightened.

"Why am I here?"

"You tell me," Prue replied.

"Did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Kidnap you please!" Prue stated. "We came up here to find you in our attic, and with our book." Paige flushed as she closed the book and put it back on the stand, Phoebe and Prue touched the triqutra with her and a gust of wind blew flipping the pages of the book open to whitelighters.

"What are whitelighters?" Paige asked.

"You tell us," Prue responded.

"I don't know. This is your book," Paige replied.

"You guys are so much alike it's scary," Phoebe said between laughter.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Prue asked her sister.

"I'm fine. Just fine. It's Paige, I'm worried about."

"Paige, you said you were adopted? Did you ever find your real parents?"

"I once thought I had found my mother, but she's been dead a long time, it was a dead end," Paige said, not quite sure why she was saying that. "Look, I've got to go. I have to be at work."

"Paige," Phoebe rushed after her. "Stop by at lunch. We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
